Not Alone
by SilverKnight17
Summary: What if some events were changed, how much different will the life of Konoha be if those changes happened? This is not a Mikoto Naruto pairing


I do not own Naruto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Right now in the middle of a forest area, there in midst of trees stand a small barracks. Coming out constantly out of the barracks are ninjas with the symbol of the village of Iwagakure on their headbands.

Inside the building.

One of the last of ninja was packing up the essential in the barracks while another was making sure nothing important is left behind. The one packing looked to the other

" I don't understand why we have to abandon this building, in a matter of weeks it can be occupy by a bunch of bandits or other ninjas from other villages." The other ninja replied while still looking around for items.

"Its doesn't matter, our orders are to evacuate this building by the order of the Iwakage, besides he is in the right head to give up this dump. Rarely anybody pass through here. The location for this barracks is terrible and the only good that comes out of this building is that it can be used as a resting spot and that it has a jail cell for which we only have one prisoner anyway!" The other ninja looked at him and raised his hands in a apologizing manner.

"Alright Alright, I'm just saying." He looked at the said prisoner chained against the wall in one of the cells. "By the way what do we do with him?"

The other ninja looked back at his comrade while going over to pick up of the pack.

"Ahh leave him, no matter what we do we couldn't even get that guy to talk, besides the wars over, leave him here. We have no use for him."

"But what if someone comes here and finds him?"

"Who would come here in this desolate place? Besides it he looks like he is going to pass in a couple of days, lets go." the other ninja looked at the prisoner, shrugged, and went out of the building with his comrade.

In the cell chained against the wall was said prisoner. He was around his high thirties( I don't know the age for naruto's parents when narutos is like 13, so lets just say they are in their mid thirties also but a year or two younger than the prisoner). He body is muscled but cover in scars from the previous war and from the guards' interrogation. The body is also covered in seals drawn by the guards, which denies him from having any mobility or use of his chakra. He has and earing pierced on his left ear which looks like a small dagger. His face is sharp and handsome and is consisted of long red hair, with some of the bangs covering front of his face. The right of his eye consisted of a scar vertically through the eye. As the man opened his eyes, it showed that his left eye consisted of a dark green pupil while the right eye has no pupil and entirely white. With some strength left in him he opened his mouth and whispered one word.

"Help"

()()()()()()()()()

Outside of the barracks, several miles from it

Several blurs pass through the forest. Seen closely the blurs were a squad of anbu ninja. On their headbands is the symbol of the village of Konoha. The leader of the squad had a dog mask, his hair is visible showing that it was silver and straight up. (the rest of the squad not that important lol). The anbu had just finished a mission and was heading straight for home. Though they were close in returning, they will have to take a rest before going any further. As they were still traveling, the squad's leader made a sudden stop and held up his right hand, signaling the rest to do the same. As they all came in a halt they came to face an outpost that looks to be abandon recently. The leader then gave a signal for two for two of the squad to go inside and to secure the building. Two of the members vanished while the rest waited patiently. Then they one of the two anbu coming out and signaling them that the building was secure. The rest of the squad soon started coming in the outpost. Once inside the building the whole squad began to relax a little. The leader then spoke

"Alright we will rest here for the night." He pointed out to the members

"Snake, Crane investigate what kind of building this is and see if you can find anything salvageable. Ox, Hawk, you go out and take watch, two of us will take your places in a few hours. Cat and I will prepare us something to eat. Go." As he finished the anbu began doing what their leader had instructed. For time it was quite until,

"Dog?". The leader looked up to see Crane beckoning him to come over to her position.

"What is it? Did you find something?"

"Yeah, looks like this is an outpost/barraks, we think that it was built to hold and interrogate its prisoners. Speaking of which it looks like it still has one and alive as well". Curious the leader looked at one of the cells that Crane was mentioning. His eyes widen as he saw something familiar. Breaking the lock and opening the gate he went over and kneel in front of the prisoner. Checking over him Dog confirmed on who the prisoner was and couldn't believe it.

"It can't be" he breathed. Said prisoner looked up with little strength he had left and opened his eyes. In front of him he saw a man with a dog mask and silver hair shaped in a weird style. He then hoarse,

"Kakashi", the prisoner then slumped back down into darkness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Konoha, Hokage Tower

The recent hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat behind his desk in his office, doing paperwork as usual.

"Blast this paperwork, I can't wait to retire and let some poor bastard take my place." He scowled as his signed another sheet of paper and placing at another pile. He stopped and prayed

"Please Kami-sama, please give me a break today. Let something happen that takes me out of this prison. I don't care what it is, if its another shin obi war I will take it, just let it be something." Little did he know, something will happen today and will make him get out of his office, though it will be not what he had expected.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Konoha Front gates

Two chunin was watching the gate as usual, while playing a card game. Suddenly an anbu with an Ox mask, popped right in front of them making one of the chunin fall out of his chair while the other suddenly stood up straight for attention.

"Ah anbu-san we were just doing our duty as usual" said the chunin nervously

"Never mind that now, I'm with a squad of anbu right now, we've just return from a S-rank mission, I came ahead to tell you earlier that after our mission we found a missing member of the Konoha's ninja force. Rest of my squad is coming right now with him. I need one of you to tell the hokage to go to the hospital immediately". As he said this one of the anbu came through the gate, two more while holding the arms of a red hair man on their shoulders came after the first anbu, after them were two additional anbus brining up the rear. All of them sped up to the direction of the hospital. The ox anbu then jumped after them. The two chunin guarding the gate just stood shock at what just happened. The chunin that fell out of his chair looked at the other

"What the hell just happened?" The other shrugged

"I don't know but out orders were to report to the Hokage, wait here and watch the gate". The chunin that said this made a hand seal and vanished in a small gust of leaves. After he vanished the other chunin suddenly yell out

"Wait a minute why do I have to stay here and watch?"

()()()()()()()

The hokage tower

As the hokage was crying over the massive paperwork, he suddenly heard a knock on the door. Glaring it he answered

"Mika, I swear if its another load of paperwork, I swear I will fire you, faster than you can say icha" The door opened revealing a sweat dropped chunin ninja

"Umm Lord Hokage?" Relieved that it was not paperwork he allowed the chunin to come in.

"Yes what is it?"

"Umm recently an anbu squad just returned and on of the members requested that you come over to the hospital immediately". Sarutobi looked confused at this

"Did he say why?"

"Yes, he said that after their mission the squad had found a missing ninja from our village, not the bad the kind of missing ninja" at this the Hokage suddenly smiled and praised to the heavens, even though it was unusual to hear of a rescued ninja member, it still got him out of the office. As he praised he realized that he was being watched. Returning his gaze and the sweat dropped chunin he coughed his hand.

"Very well, return to your post, I'll take it from here" the chunin nodded. After the chunin had left the hokage teleported to the hospital

()()()()()()()()()

Konoha's hospital

The hokage arrived at the hospital and went in. He went to one of the receptionist

"Excuse me I just heard of a recent wounded ninja coming in?"

"Just give me a minute" The receptionist said while not looking at who she was talking to, when she did she gave a sudden yelp

"Lord Hokage forgive me had I known…"

"Its quite alright, if you can tell about the recent wounded" he said patiently

"Umm yes just recently a squad of anbu came in here with a wounded man with long red hair" at this the Hokage's eyes widen he voice began to sound demanding

"What room?" the receptionist jumped a little

"On the second floor, room 212" she squeaked. After she said this the hokage quickly walked upstairs to the destination. Arriving at the door he saw five of his anbu waiting outside of room 212. When they saw him, they all bowed.

"Good work everyone, where is your leader?" the anbu snake answered

"He is in there with the wounded ninja, the doctor is treating him now" thanking them again, the hokage went in the room, in front of him was the anbu leader Dog, crossing his arms as he watched the doctor and nurses treating the patient. Dog noticed the hokage and turned to him, he the bowed

"Lord Hokage" The hokage nodded

"Dog, I heard that your squad found a missing wounded ninja of our village, from what I hear, can it be him?" All Dog did was step back and allowed the Hokage to see. Walking in front of the patient's bed, the Sandaime's eyes widen once again at the patient before him.

"It can't be, Keiji Uzumaki?"

()()()()()()()()

Training Grounds

We see a blonde haired boy heading for a training ground to meet with the rest of his team as usual. As he arrived at the training ground, he saw his teammates already there. One of them is a black haired boy name Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is a calm type of boy who is a rival to the blond haired boy. Younger brother to Itachi Uchiha, youngest son to Mikoto Uchiha and a now deceased Fuc, I mean Fukagku Uchiha, and one of the remaining members of the surviving Uchiha Clan. Reason he was a remaining member is because of a coup. A couple of years ago, when Sasuke was younger, almost half of the Uchiha Clan decided to form a coup against the rest of the Village of Konoha. While the other half just wanted to live in peace. Thus a civil war broke out. With the help of the rest of Konoha, the Uchihas against the coup had won, but with a great cost; the death of the Uchihas in the coup, including some of the elders and the leader of the coup Fagaku Uchiha(freaking hate him so much). After the civil war, the remaining Uchiha chose Itachi Uchiha to be the Clan leader. With the goal to redeem the Uchiha Clan to former glory and to see forgiveness from the rest of the village of Konoha, Itachi accepted.

With the help of the surviving elders and the full support of the survivors of the clan, including Sasuke and his mother, he was on his way to those goals.

Next to Sasuke was a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno. A smart girl who used to be in her fan girlish state to the boy next to her. After the Uchiha civil war had ended Sakura began to slowly change herself for the better. Over time she began to take her training as a kunoichi seriously. Also with the help of Mikoto Uchiha, she progressed better than before.

As for the blonde haired boy running to them, his name was Naruto Uzumaki, a one of kind person. The boy was the deadlast of the academy, but a hard worker even though. Due to some circumstances he was able to pass the academy and graduate to be a shinobi. He was a boy with no family, but that never let him down. As time passed by he began to have a family of his own, the people that was precious to him; his friends his teacher, his sensei, the current hokage, and several others. Also since the survival of Mikoto Uchiha, she slowly became a mother to him, because she felt it was her duty to look after him due to several reasons. He didn't mind but on the other hand Sasuke was a little annoyed but he accepted. To him it felt like having an annoying brother, who was also his rival and teammate.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan" said Naruto. Sasuke nodded at him, while Sakura smiled and waved.

"Hey Sasuke, is your brother going to train as again?" For the past week the team's jounin leader, Kakashi Hatake, had to leave for a week due to a mission. While he was away Itachi had taken liberty in training the genin for the time. Sakura gave a expression of thought.

"I think Kakashi-sensei should be returning here today actually, so probably not Naruto" Confirming her answer, was their formal sensei Kakashi Hatake, appearing in front of the genin.

"Yo" he waved

"Kakashi-sensei! Your back!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi gave an eye smile and made a hand gesture.

"Yep, sorry for the wait, anyway the Hokage told me Itachi was filling in for me while I was gone." He looked at Sasuke "Is he coming today, I want to thank him for taking care of you guys while I was gone."

"No need sempai" said a voice next to the tree, the team was under. They looked it was Itachi. After a couple of talks Naruto asked,

"hey Kakashi-Sensei, do you think you can tell us about your mission?" Kakashi blinked at this.

"I actually was going to do that, because it concerns you Naruto." The genins and Itachi blinked in surprise.

"Really?" asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded. Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion wondering what it could be about that concerns him.

"during the mission my team and I had found someone, that I think you should meet. He is in the hospital right now." Naruto then asked

"Is it okay if rest of the team and Itachi to come too?" Kakashi looked the said people, who was looking curious about the situation as well. He shrugged

'I guess there is no harm in that, let's go." after he said that the group started going to the hospital. When they had arrived at the hospital, Kakashi led them in and upstairs to their destination. As they arrived the room, Kakashi opened the door and led them in. As they went they were surprised to see the Sadaime in there.

"Hokage-jiji what're you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sakura bobbed him in the head a little, telling him to try to be more respectful to the hokage. Said hokage chuckled

"Same as you, talking someone that is kind of important to me." He gestured to patient's bed. The group looked and saw what seems to be a red haired man in his high thirties. He was also awake and looking straight at Naruto. Sarutobi spoke

"Let me introduce, Keiji Uzumaki, recovered jounin of Konoha's ninja force and Naruto's uncle." The red haired man spoke

"Hello, its nice to see you all, especially you Naruto."

()()()()()()()()()

After what it seems to be an eternity. Naruto didn't still speak, he just stood there. Reading the tension, Sarutobi spoke

"Maybe its best if we let the family have their private chat." naruto's team members looked at him, He just said

"please" his voice was hoarse. The people excluding the Uzumakis started to leave the room until it was empty except with two occupants. After a while Naruto spoke,

"Where have you been all this time?" Tears was coming from his eyes. In front of him was a man who was related to him. A man who could've helped him in the past. His uncle gestured to the chair next to him. After he sat, the man spoke.

"Naruto, let me explain, don't take it the wrong way, but I didn't know that you existed until Sarutobi explained to me what was going on." Naruto looked shocked he was about to say something, but the man held up his hand.

"Let me finished, Naruto, for the past twenty years I was gone." this surprised a lot, this man was missing before he was even born." His uncle went on. ( I know that is a long time but bear with it, he had to be gone before itachi was born)

"During the time I was in Konoha, the third shinobi was still going on." as he said this Naruto relaxed a little he spoke in a softer voice

"What happened Uncle?" When he said this, Keiji smiled. He then continued

"I was on a mission, we were to investigate a recently destroyed Konoha's outpost. It was then I was betrayed." Naruto looked stunned, his uncle frowned.

"You should know that the members I was currently with were from the Uchiha clan. It was then a genjutsu was cast on me, then I knew no more. When I woke up, I found myself in a Iwa prison, my body was paralyzed I couldn't move. That was all." Naruto the asked

"Wait during the war, why did your members betray you?" his uncle frowned.

"I can think of one good reason, but based on what Sarutobi had told me, what happened recently it doesn't matter now its all in the past." he looked at his nephew who was still frowning

"Don't let it get to you Naruto, you don't need to worry about it. Now tell about your life so far, The hokage told me that you have a thing for ramen" at this Naruto eyes lit up, he began to talk with his uncle; about his life the people he met, and mainly the goodness of ramen.

()()()()()()()()()()

Uchiha Manor

Itachi and Sasuke had returned to the manor, still kind of shocked that Naruto had recently just found a missing member of his family. They were both quite when they were eating dinner, their mother washing the dishes. After moments of silence she couldn't take it.

"Itachi, Sasuke whats wrong? You have been quite for a long time did something happen?" Itachi gestured Sasuke to explain things as he continued eating his food.

"Today Kakashi-sensei came back and brought back a guy who was missing and is actually Naruto's uncle" When he said this, Mikoto turned turned around a little bit and smiled.

"Really? that's good news, Naruto must had been very happy" She turned back washing the dishes, while Itachi and Sasuke looked each other as she said that.

"Who was it, did he say his name?"

"Yeah I think it was Keiji Uzumaki?" as he said this, the brothers had heard a sudden noise of a plate breaking and crashing. They looked at the source; next to their mother on the floor was the broken plate, their mother stood frozen not moving for a while. Itachi looked concern, he spoke to his mother

"Mother? Are you alright?" They hear a cracked reply,

"I'm, I'm alright, I'm just suddenly tired that's all. Umm can one of you boys clean that up for me." Their mom started leaving the kitchen not saying anything else. The brothers looked after her then to each other wondering what was that all about. Slowly walking to her room, Mikoto recalled the name of Keiji Uzumaki in her head again and again. When she arrived in her room she almost collapsed. She grabbed the doorway for support. She then went to the drawer next to her bed. She opened it, inside was a case. When she opened it, inside was a moon necklace. She grabbed it and sat on her bed. She started clutching it close to her heart, she then sobbed.

"Keiji"

()()()()()()()()

Okay chapter one done, you can guess which pairing I will mostly talk about. Plz tell me what you think of this story. If I should continue this or not, plz review, there are probably some grammar mistakes so yeah I did this in a rush. Anyway plz review


End file.
